Life of the norm
by ADAMFREAK
Summary: Normal happenings in rapture... near the top.. drop to the bottom.. lose your mind then find it again T for mild language


Transcript of the Audio Diary of Thomas Darren Stage manager of Eve's garden Fort Frolic BY: ADAMFREAK December 31st 1958 Jasimine's really on tonight.. we got little business tonight everyone hitting the Footlight... lucky bastards.  
the worst bit of the matter is these god damn splicers.. these whacked out, degenerates continue to break in steal all the booze and money... and fuck up the slight chance of a quiet night of exotic dancing. The status quo in this dump is going straight to hell. for a little extra security I'm bribe out Mr. sullivan for a couple turrets out front.... the guy's not so bad.

January 2nd 1959 Ha. That'll teach that greedy Barker to drag all my business to the Footlight. It's too bad that so many died though.  
Those splicers are outta control I've got an appointment with Ryan next weekend to talk about it. He's become quite fond of Jasmine these days.. I hope that'll get me a little leeway with his "Great Chain"

January 3rd Ryan's a chump. There i said it. He's waltzing around acting like he's the god of this place. Who put him in charge huh?  
I didn't. The negotiation didn't go down like expected... now im outta business. He gave the garden to Barker of all people why BARKER? When the old savings run low I'm gonna have to swing by fontaine's house for the poor. Sleezy and low i know.  
but that's the business I'm in anyway.

January 5 That Atlas... he understands Rapture, you know? He's not like Ryan. He know's all those splicers are gonna snap without ADAM and he also knows where to give the most... at the bottom. I bought lunch from a Circus and BAM out pops a hypo brim with ADAM I never use the stuff, i hear it makes you loonier than a ding bat widow on pain meds. So i gave it to the guy im bunking with.  
He's got this wierd obsession with socks... it's kinda creepy but when Atlas checks in on us he's always acting normal as can be... it's odd this guy gets busted with 3 smuggling charges, none of which Sullivan could prove anything on, and he still brings out the best in people. Hmm.

January 6th Atlas offered me a job at the fisheries. Best news in weeks. I start tommorrow.

January 17 Met some hard working decent folks today all spliced to shit on ADAM... all pretty normal.. like this one guy.. Peach something claims he's had so much of the stuff he's fire proof.... were in a freezer half the day so there is no way to prove it.  
not like we'd want to anyway. Maybe I'll try the stuff.. just once.

January 18 This stuff is amazing! You can drink it plain, inject it, hell you could even pour it in your coffe in the morning... it's better than any drink or drug I've ever had! I feel like a million bucks. I dont know why everybody don't do this. I'm working twice as fast and lifting twice as much!  
It turns you into a god damn super man!

January 20 Today i was called to the bosses office for a conference... They wanted me to join some kind of activist group.. They called themselves atlas' army I'm not so sure if its a good idea but Ryan did screw me over pretty bad my chance to get back....

January 23 Another day another few poor chumps jumped by splicers... Don't they know that they can't hide.. they can only fight. Atlas had me run some errands for Frankie boy I even got to talk to Jasmine for the first time in months... she told me about some "fake"pregnancy. I was delivering i huge bundle of money.  
It was tempting. But some people who've crossed Atlas before have... disapeared. It might just be the ADAM talking but i think something very wrong is going on here.

January 25 First plasmid today... I've waited god damn long enough to feel the power. Now i want it all. I think I'm going to go with with something simple maybe a couple tonics too. I'll have to be sure not to over splice and go batty like those psychos out in Arcadia.

January 28 I decided finally. Atlas' army sounds about right for me. I've become quite the tank with Winter Blast you know. That and Frozen field make a very.. chilling combination. With the bonus from the army i can buy back my house in Mercury suites... home sweet home.

January 30 AHAHAHAHA. We roughed up that dumb bimbo pretty bad! She thought attacking a turret outside the fisheries would give her a free pass inside we jacked her up and took her ADAM it was beautiful you know what I mean? Some basic side affects are kicking in I'm hearing voices you know... and seeing things. But any one who messes with me now is gonna get my cold fist rammed straight down thier throat. HAHAHAHA

january 31 HAHHAHHAAHHAHAHAHAHHAHAHHAAHAHHAHAHAAA we. thought. HAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAAAA it. HAHAHAAAHHAHAHAHAAAAAA why am I laughing? HAAHAAAHAHAHAHAHAAAA (HEAVE)

Febuary 5th I've laid off the ADAM the past couple days and i feel horrible it's the worst addiction ever. I get heaves, I throwup randomly and I got this wierd growth on the side of my head...it's all hell. What have I become?

Febuary 20th Killed a little girl today. She had alot of ADAM. Tasty, tasty ADAM.

March 3rd we putting all out assault on Ryan... His great chain vs my left boot... should be (HEAVE) fun...

March 24th Assault was a failure. Stienman's lost it. Lanced the boil on my neck when I was in the ER. Hard to breathe. What.. is going... on.. here...

March 25th While I'm healing i've been really bored. I saw one of those little sisters walking alone... thought some ADAM would do me good right now. you know? Maybe if I'm alone she'll be all alone heh heh..... hmmmmm

march 27th What the hell happened here all the people... the've changed... no more law no more love.... just ADAM and what it can create (HEAVE)... and destroy.  
I see these girls protected by these huge body guards(HEAVE).. all looking for dead tissue to devour... everytime i see one i have the urge to take it's sweet ADAM for myself but what kinda of monster attacks a little girl for a drug? What we've become is far under human. We're shadows of our previous selves we're living lies and these Bullshit Plasmids are not helping at all... they are just making it worse. This will be my final entry.. either I'm taking out Ryan or I'll end up another shadow on his wall. 


End file.
